


'Chase of the Golden Moon'

by qnesha



Series: Tales of the Wolves [4]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Babysitting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, Regular Werewolves, Romantic Fluff, Self-Fulfilling Prophecy, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qnesha/pseuds/qnesha
Summary: Iris is now living her senior life carefree and now watching over her pack as her son has now taken over. But, when a message that she received has disturbed her mind and stuck with her, she brings her husband KeAndre along as the sign was sent to find the "Golden Moon"
Relationships: KeAndre/Iris
Series: Tales of the Wolves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184324





	'Chase of the Golden Moon'

_**text!** _

##### Subtitle

##### 


End file.
